1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current sensor and a mounting structure thereof that enables the current sensor to be stably mounted between and interconnected with a vehicle battery and a load harness.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2002-141054 describes a mounting structure for interposing a current sensor between a vehicle battery and a load harness. In this mounting structure, a relay member linked by a fastening member is interposed between a battery-side terminal connected to a battery post of the battery and a harness-side terminal connected to a tip end of the harness. The current sensor is attached to the relay member. A conventional battery-side terminal and harness-side terminal are used in this mounting structure.
The harness including the current sensor having the relay member and the harness-side terminal is fixed to the battery through the battery-side terminal, which is connected to the battery post. Such a cantilever structure, a supporting point of which is the battery-side terminal, vibrates when an external force is applied thereto. In such a case, there is a possibility that the linked portions may be loosened or that the terminals or the relay member may be damaged, thereby reducing connection reliability of the current sensor.